paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and the Cold Case (part 4)
(Recap from last part) Chase and Jenna find some clues: some hairs, a strange blue liquid, and some kind of small gem. On the way to the lab, they bump into Marquis Travis, who is really mean. Chase notices something suspicious about him... Dialogue (Chase and Jenna are at the lab) (They are wearing lab coats and goggles) (The blue liquid is being examined by one of the lab's scientists) (He discovers something) Scientist: This stuff is the same thing that got all the huskies sick. Jenna and Chase: Huh? Scientist: What I mean is, someone has poured some kind of the blue liquid in the huskies' water bowls and that's been making them sick. Jenna: So, whoever did this plan must have wanted to get the dogs sick on purpose. Chase: Coincedence? Definitely not. Scientist: The stuff is Tide laundry detergent, it's really poisionous to dogs. We're lucky that the vets removed all the poison out of the dogs, but the dogs are still very weak. Jenna: Okay, who ever did this has to have used laundry detergent, but whoever it is has black hair. That's what the hair color was. Scientist: So from these clues and data we came up with, we have Nikki, Rascoe, and Peppy as our three main suspects. (Three profile pictures are on the desk) (Two are girls and other is a boy) Chase: Only them? Scientist: We would put Marquis Travis on the list, but he says that if we do and he's not guilty, we have to pay a fine. We can't risk to lose money to that guy. Chase: He's so mean. Jenna: I know. But he has black hair and uses Tide laundry detergent. we have to figure something. Scientist: Well, I examined the hair it turns out, that it's hair from a boy. Jenna: That means it was... Rascoe!? But he loves the museum and he would never even dream of calling any dog "bad". Scientist: I know how you feel, but-- Chase: But what about the gem? Jenna: Of course! (She pulls out the gem) We found this at the scene of the crime. We don't know if he did do it. Scientist: Well, we actually don't know if Rascoe really did it, but we should instead post a warrant to search his house. Jenna: I just hope he's innocent. I'll get some of the officers to begin the search. (She walks out) (Chase starts to think) Chase: *to himself* Think, Chase, think! there's gotta be a reason to who did these things. Whoever did it, they used laundry detergent to make the huskies sick and then vandalized the arts and stole Balto's harness. That is worth a lot of money and paying for the damage would cost a lot. But there's a lot of huskies on the police force, so the detergent would cost a lot. And then there's the gem-- (It suddenly hits him) Of course! I know who did it! (Chase quickly changes into his winter gear and runs out of the room) (He hurries over to a big house) The real guy who did all this... Marquis Travis! (He sneaks into the house and finds things that make his hunches true) (He sees a bunch of empty Tide laundry detergent and a bunch of spray paint containers in the laundry room) (He finds hidden in the closet, a mallet and... Balto's harness!) It was him! I knew there was something suspicious about him and that small gem was a button that fell off his coat. I have to tell Jenna about this. (Someone walks over to him from behind) (He turns around and sees...) Marquis Travis! Marquis Travis: So, you're Chase from the PAW Patrol. I thought you looked familiar. Chase: You're not getting away with this! Marquis Travis: I must say, you're really clever. But you now know my plans, so it looks like you won't be leaving... (Chase gets really scared) {To Be Continued} (Click here for part 5) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts